


Alien

by BringMeBackHome



Series: Nuit du FoF [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BringMeBackHome/pseuds/BringMeBackHome
Summary: Ou Edward, amoureux, se dégoûte. Pourquoi cela devait-il tomber sur lui ?
Relationships: Edward Elric/Envy
Series: Nuit du FoF [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587172
Kudos: 6





	Alien

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet écrit en une heure sur le thème "autre". Pourquoi Edward et Envy ? J'en ai aucune idée, mais voilà ce que ça donne.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Edward avait envie de vomir. Il sentait son ventre se tordre, sa gorge le brûler et quelque chose, certainement son repas du soir remonter le long de son œsophage. Il n'était pas malade et pourtant, il n'avait jamais été aussi prêt de vomir. Il se dégoûtait.

Envy dormait dans la chambre d'à côté et si ce n'était pas le cas, il avait le respect de ne pas venir le voir dans les toilettes. Ce qui était exceptionnel venant de lui. Un frisson, mélangeant froid et horreur le parcourut, le faisant trembler. Il avait honte. Il avait envie de sortir de son corps et de disparaître de la surface de la Terre. Il voulait sortir de son corps pour ne plus être dégoûté de lui-même et disparaître pour ne pas devoir affronter le regard de ses proches lorsqu'ils apprendraient la vérité.

Plus fort que le dégoût, d'autres sentiments parcouraient ses veines ; joie, bonheur, amour, extase. Sans compter son cœur, ce traître qui battant à la chamade, jamais il n'avait battu aussi rapidement, même pas lorsqu'il était saisi par la peur. Pourquoi ? Il avait envie d'arracher son cœur de sa poitrine, de le faire taire, de l'écraser, de l'empêcher de l'influencer. A cause de lui, il sentait si bien...

Il ne devrait pas se sentir bien, il ne pouvait pas se sentir bien. Il avait fait l'amour avec Envy, il avait pris du plaisir, il avait même joui. Mais il n'en avait pas le droit, il était un homonculus, ainsi que la personne la plus jalouse du monde et Père, auquel il obéissait, voulait sacrifier des centaines de millions d'âmes. Envy était un homonculus, créé d'un des sept péchés, son existence même n'était pas naturelle, alors pourquoi leur relation le serait-elle ? Et pourtant, les battements de son cœur ne pouvaient pas mentir.

Les deux jeunes hommes n'avaient rien en commun, ils appartenaient à deux mondes totalement différents, opposés. Ce n'était pas une question de classe sociale, de religion, de politique, c'était une question de nature et de valeurs. Ils ne vivaient pas pour la même chose et Edward se demandait même comment il avait pu tomber sous le charme de cet être rongé par une constante jalousie. La seule chose qu'ils partageaient était leur amour et encore, il lui arrivait d'en douter. Comment pouvait-il ressentir de l'amour à l'égard d'Envy ?

Soudain, des mains, puis des bras entourèrent son torse par derrière. Il avait parlé trop vite, Envy revenait à l'attaque. Décidément, il ne pouvait pas lui laisser un peu d'espace pour qu'il puisse réfléchir en paix et s'éloigner de la tentation. Il en était tout bonnement incapable. Un nouveau hoquet le saisit et il ravala son vomi, laissant un goût acide et tenace dans sa bouche et sa gorge. Il ne pouvait pas le faire devant celui qu'il aimait.

Malgré toutes ses tentatives, il ne pouvait pas le détester, le brun était incroyablement doux avec lui. Bien évidemment, ils s'étaient déjà disputés de nombreuses fois, mais en sa présence, Envy contrôlait du mieux qu'il pouvait sa nature et tentait de ne pas la laisser prendre le dessus. Avec lui, l'homonculus agissait comme un humain, avec ses désirs, ses peurs, ses chagrins et son amour. Edward l'admirait pour cela, il admirait sa conviction et il admirait ses efforts, comme ceux qu'il faisait actuellement. Il n'aurait pas aimé qu'il vienne le voir dans les toilettes, mais Envy l'avait fait dans le but de le réconforter, parce qu'il sentait qu'il en avait besoin et c'était vrai.

« Hé, ça va ? »

Non. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? En couchant avec lui et en tombant amoureux de lui, il bafouait ses valeurs et ce pourquoi il se battait. Il trahissait son pays, ses habitants, sa famille et ses amis, mais plus encore, il trahissait son petit frère, Alphonse, qui était encore dans cette fichue armure à cause de ses conneries. Il se dégoûtait.

« Pourquoi je t'aime ? »

Sa question se termina en sanglot étouffé et cette fois-ci, sans qu'il n'ait le temps de se retenir, il vomit dans la cuvette des toilettes laquelle le brun s'empressa de nettoyer avec la chasse d'eau.

Ensuite, il souleva avec une facilité étonnante Edward, le retourna pour pouvoir lui faire face et le cala entre ses jambes. Le blond le savait, il n'aurait jamais les mots pour le réconforter, ce n'était pas dans sa nature. Malgré tout, Envy le serra contre lui avec amour et le berça, doucement. Encore une fois, il faisait des efforts monstres pour lui et tout ce qu'il trouvait à faire c'était vomir et être dégoûté d'Envy et de lui-même.

Son cœur reprit sa course à vive allure et même s'il était encore en plein conflit, le bonheur et l'amour qu'il ressentait suffirait, pour le moment.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis ou un petit Kudos ~


End file.
